


Close Your Eyes

by Ziam_Time



Series: Ziam Kidfic [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Time/pseuds/Ziam_Time
Summary: Liam knew from the instant he laid eyes on the dark-haired, dusky-skinned, doe-eyed Zayn, he was special; but this special was beyond his imagination.





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written as part of The Ziam Club’s Song Lyrics Challenge, for the prompt Close your eyes by Michael Buble.  
> To read more of the amazing fics by the other writers participating in this challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Ziam_Club_Song_Lyric_Challenge/works)
> 
> Thank you to the person who turned in this prompt. What a beautiful song that just oozes ziam in every sentence.
> 
> This is my first time writing mpreg (against my better judgement). It is purely self-indulgent and 100% fictional. Please DO NOT look for logic. There will be a few time jumps, past, present, future, indicated by *** 
> 
> Beta by the beautiful and talented Sofia. Mistakes, if any, are mine. No connection to Zayn or Liam or anyone mentioned. Enjoy :)

June 29, 2006

Dr. Anjali Mehta smiled reassuringly at the stunned young teenager in front of her, flanked on either side by his gob-smacked parents. Why wouldn’t they be? She had just delivered some shocking news to the Maliks, who had brought in their 13-year-old son, their only son, 4 days ago, for what they had presumed to be a stubborn stomach bug. Now, she had just announced …

***

June 19, 2006

A few months after his 13th birthday, during his summer vacation, Zayn started developing nagging stomach pains and occasional nausea accompanied by a slight fever. Trisha had tried all the possible home remedies with little to no relief. She noticed that her son was losing weight and was highly irritable, which she presumed to be due to his illness and adolescence. At the end of a week, Yaser decided to pay a visit to their family physician, Dr. Mehta who lived in Bradford.

Dr. Mehta was close to the Maliks and had helped deliver all their four children. She had reassured them, suspecting a viral infection and drew some blood for work up. She also wanted to do an Ultrasound on Zayn.

Trisha and Yaser were waiting in her office, when Dr. Mehta walked in looking rather grim. The parents were instantly anxious, awaiting her expert opinion.

“Zayn is just changing and will be here in a few minutes. I found something in the Ultrasound, but I would like for him to come in tomorrow as well, please. I will do a few more tests before I can conclusively tell you what’s going on with your son.”

“What’s wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?” Yaser rushed out, moving to the edge of his seat. Trisha was too worried to talk. 

“There’s nothing to worry about for now,” Dr. Mehta assured them, “Just don’t tell him anything yet. Meanwhile, I’ll give him a few tablets for the nausea and stomach pain.”

***

“Zayn has a very rare genetic combination, that gives him internal female reproductive organs, in addition to the typical male internal and external organs. He has been undergoing some hormonal changes, equivalent to puberty in girls.”

Dr. Anjali Mehta smiled kindly at the stunned young teenager in front of her, flanked on either side by his gob-smacked parents.

Zayn was the first to recover, whispering softly, “You mean, I’m not a boy?”

“No, my love, you are a very special boy,” Dr. Mehta took one of Zayn’s hands in her own, her focus fully on him, “I know what you must be thinking, but never forget, you are a special young boy, and as you grow older, you will learn to deal with your hormonal changes.”

“Will be have a period then, every month?” Trisha suddenly spoke up.

“No, he won’t. He will experience some hormonal changes periodically, but other than that he will remain unaffected. In very rare cases, very, very rarely, boys like Zayn may get pregnant.”

Zayn seemed to collapse into himself at that. Yaser wrapped an arm around his shoulder and drew him in close to his side.

Dr. Mehta continued, “Zayn, look at me love. I don’t mean to alarm you, but it is very rare indeed. I want to reassure you that you can come and talk to me about anything at all, with or without your parents at any time, okay? I’m always here for you.”

Zayn looked up with a watery smile, “Will everyone at school know when they look at me?”

“No one will know except the three of you. You can choose whom to share this information with, if you wish. We can talk more about this a few years from now Zayn.”

As Trisha and Zayn left the office, Dr. Mehta requested Yaser to stay for a minute.

“I would like to meet Zayn again next week to see how he’s coping with this news. I will also suggest a psychological counsellor who will help him, and your entire family, if needed. Just need for you to remember that Zayn will be capable of having children, either through his own pregnancy, however rare, or with a girl. I would like to have this conversation with him a couple of years from now though, especially if he has a girlfriend or a boyfriend.”

***

June 29, 2012

Liam sat stunned, on their shared hotel room bed, plump red lips agape, wide, brown eyes unblinking, staring at his best mate of two years, his boyfriend of two weeks.

“Say something Li, please. You’re scaring me.” Zayn pleaded with a steady stream of tears. He grasped Liam’s lifeless hands and whispered shakily, “I’m so sorry Liam. I wish things were different, I mean, I wish I was normal. That’s all I’ve ever wished for as a teen but as I grew up, I learnt to embrace the changes in my body. I’ve accepted this is who I am. I just couldn’t start our relationship hiding such a huge part of me. I couldn’t bear to lose you if you found out the truth later and you were disgusted with me!”

This seemed to shake Liam out of his semi-statue state, as Zayn paused to take a deep breath. He pulled out his hands from Zayn’s grasp and cupped his cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

“Babe, how could I ever be disgusted with any part of you. I love every single inch of you, so what if you have a few extra organs. I don’t have a kidney and you still love me, don’t you?”

Zayn laughed in disbelief and threw himself into his boyfriend’s arms, causing both to fall back on the bed over a sea of pillows and blankets. He looked into Liam’s eyes wonderingly, “What did I ever do to deserve you? I love you so much, meri jaan?”

Liam blinked his big brown eyes, “Is that in your language? What does it mean?”

Zayn blushed and lowered his eyes, biting his lower lip and nuzzling his head into Liam’s neck.

“Yes, it’s Urdu, and I’ll explain another day.”

Liam nodded and hugged him close. He wanted to give his boyfriend some time to stop crying. He himself felt overwhelmed and couldn’t imagine how Zayn had handled this as a young boy. He realised his boyfriend was so brave and so special.

Liam started singing softly,

_Close your eyes,_

_Let me tell you all the reasons why,_

_Think you’re one of a kind,_

_Here’s to you,_

_The one that always pulls us through,_

_Always do what you gotta do,_

_You’re one of a kind,_

_Thank God you’re mine…_

Zayn trembled in his arms and tightened his arms around his boyfriend, overwhelmed with the love he felt in Liam’s voice and placed his palm over Liam’s mouth, wanting to sing the next few words. He looked up at Liam and smiled, singing smoothly but clearly,

_You’re an angel dressed in armour,_

_You’re the fair in every fight,_

_You’re my life and my safe harbour,_

_Where the sun sets every night,_

_And if my love is blind,_

_I don’t want to see the light…_

_It’s your beauty that betrays you,_

_Your smile gives you away,_

_‘Cause you’re made of strength and mercy,_

_And my soul is yours to save,_

_I know this much is true,_

_When my world was dark and blue,_

_I know the only one who rescued me was you…_

Liam linked his fingers with Zayn’s and gently removed the hand covering his mouth. He wiped away at the single tear slipping down his cheek. The boys harmonised softly,

_So, close your eyes,_

_Let me tell you all the reasons why, babe_

_You’re never gonna have to cry, baby,_

_Because you’re one of a kind,_

_Yeah, here’s to you,_

_You’re the one that always pulls us through,_

_You always do what you gotta do, babe,_

_Cause you’re one of a kind…_

Zayn cupped one palm over Liam’s cheek and continued,

_You’re the reason that I’m breathing,_

_With a little look my way,_

_You’re the reason that I’m feeling,_

_Its finally safe to stay..._

Zayn sniffled and kissed Liam soft and deep before nuzzling into his neck again.

“So, do you want to talk about it? Am I allowed to ask questions?” Liam asked a few seconds later, gently stroking Zayn’s back with one hand, and lifting his chin with the other, to look into his boyfriend’s beautiful doe eyes. “Only if you’re comfortable with it, babe.”

Zayn nodded and sat up. Liam plumped up the pillows and leaned up against the headboard and opened his arms. Zayn climbed onto his boyfriend’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his forehead, his soft eyes, his cute button nose, his cute cheeks, his strong jaw, and finally settled on his lips. Zayn tried to pour his entire heart and all his feelings, everything he’s ever felt since that dreadful day six years ago, into that kiss.

Liam opened his mouth instantly, willingly and sweetly to him, feeling the desperation. He soothingly stroked Zayn’s back and held him tight as if he would never let him go.

Slowly, Zayn pulled back, and settled comfortably in Liam’s arms, “I’m gonna tell you everything Leeyum and I’ll answer all your questions. Later once you’re okay with all of this, I want to tell the boys. Dr. Mehta asked me to bring my boyfriend for a chat, if needed. I want to introduce you to her, next time we’re in Bradford. She’s more a family friend at this point, than a doctor, Li. Her daughter will be stoked to meet you.”

Liam pecked Zayn reassuringly and nodded earnestly, his soft, wide, puppy eyes turned fully on Zayn. He held him close and settled in to hear all about his boyfriend’s amazing journey until this point.

Liam knew from the instant he laid eyes on the dark-haired, dusky-skinned, doe-eyed Zayn, he was special; but this special was beyond his imagination.

***

September 2012

Dr. Anjali Mehta was delighted to meet Liam Payne. She was pleasantly surprised that despite all the fame and fortune, Liam seemed like a level-headed young man. He made no attempt to hide his feelings for Zayn. The boys sat in her room, Liam refused to let go of Zayn’s hand as she offered to answer any doubts they may have. She assured them that pregnancy was a very rare occurrence but urged them to use protection always. Both the boys blushed furiously but nodded obediently.

Later, they met Deepika, her ten-year-old daughter, who was a massive fan of 1D and had a huge crush on Liam. Liam chatted with her for a bit, as Zayn caught up with Dr. Mehta and cleared his own doubts regarding his health. He was too shy to talk about it in front of his boyfriend.

Liam and Zayn cuddled Deepika goodbye, gifting her a big bag full of 1D merch, making her squeal with happiness. She insisted her mama take a hundred pictures with her favourite 1D boys, and on that day, in September 2012, at the tender age of ten, Deepika became a Ziam stan for life.

***

November 2018

As the plane touched down at LA, Liam told himself, three weeks was far too long to be without his husband. He had been busy promoting the new song Polaroid in the UK, along with Lennon and Jonas, at various events, and this had been the longest the boys had been apart, after their marriage in June 2016. Of course, they face-timed every night before bed, across both time zones but it simply wasn’t the same as being held all night long by Zayn after a deep kiss goodnight.

Liam flushed remembering how he had recently admitted in some interview, about being the little spoon, despite his size.

 _“Leeyum, some things should stay a secret.”_ Zayn had face-palmed, when he heard.

 _“Way to tell the world about Zaynie being smaller than you Payno. Keep it up lad.”_ Louis always encouraged them giving out hints.

***

Zayn was nervous, anxious, excited, jittery, oh, did he mention anxious? Liam was coming home after 3 weeks. Even their pets seemed to sense his nervous excitement. Watson was in his usual zen state following Zayn’s movements with his eyes, from his usual spot in front of their fireplace. Loki followed him around the living room and the kitchen, getting between his legs, tripping him up, and licking him apologetically before he could be scolded.

Zayn plumped up the cushions in the living room and re-arranged the throw over the back of that massive cream couch (plenty of room for our entire family Zaynie, pets and babies). He checked on the biryani, simmering on the stove. He was tempted to light a cigarette but resisted. Liam had called as soon as he landed. He should be home anytime now. Robert their chauffer had gone to fetch him.

As always, Watson heard him first. With a single, sharp bark, he was at the closed front door, looking at it expectantly. Zayn hadn’t even heard the car, but he realised they must still be in the long winding driveway. He picked up Loki for a quick cuddle and grinned, “Daddy’s home, baby. Go get him.” Loki literally jumped out of his arms and raced to Watson.

Zayn heard the keys and the door open and his hubby’s sweet voice above Loki’s excited yelps, “Thank you Robert. Leave the bags in the foyer please. I’ll take them in later. Oh yeah, you can take the rest of the day off. We’ll buzz you tomorrow, if required.”

“Whoa, my babies, haha, Loki, you brat, did you miss daddy? How’s my big boy, hmmm, did you take care of baba for me Wats?”

Zayn leaned against the archway leading to the foyer and watched fondly as Liam interacted with their children. He felt his heart skip a beat, at that thought. Loki was in Liam’s arms, licking him everywhere he could reach. Watson kept jumping up on Liam’s arm.

Zayn knew how much the dogs missed the boys, moping around the house and the garden. He bit his lip nervously and waited for Liam to look up and see him.

“C’mon you guys, let’s go find baba. Daddy needs a cuddle too.” Liam let Loki down and petted Watson before looking up. His entire face broke into a million-watt smile as he looked up straight into Zayn’s gorgeous amber eyes shining with love and fondness.

The boys walked swiftly towards each other with open arms. Liam pulled off his jacket and tee shirt in one smooth move, as Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and buried his face in his hubby’s bare chest. Liam heaved a big sigh and held Zayn. They held each other close for a few more moments, just breathing in the other’s scent and feeling the warmth of everlasting love in the hug. Zayn latched on to Liam’s lips in a long, deep, sensual welcome kiss. Liam pulled away for a minor second and tugged up Zayn’s batman tee over his head. He had always craved that contact with Zayn’s skin, right from the start, keeping it as real as possible. He wasn’t even embarrassed anymore as Liam didn’t hesitate to pull off his shirt as soon as he entered their home, even in front of their close mates and family. Zayn of course, enjoyed the view too much to protest.

“Hungry, jaan?” Zayn whispered softly into Liam’s neck.

“Hungry for you baby” Liam had no qualms about being the cheesy one in this relationship.

Zayn looked up with a chuckle and led him to the kitchen, “Made your fave, so, food first! We’ll get the bags later.”

Loki and Watson wandered off to the fireplace, content now that both dads were home.

***

“How does it get better every time you make it Zee?” Liam wondered thoroughly satisfied after the delicious biryani and raita.

Zayn leaned back against the arm rest of their massive couch and pulled Liam into a cuddle. Liam sprawled half-on Zayn, placing his head against his heart, tangling their legs and revelling in their love. Zayn pulled the throw over them both and kissed Liam’s forehead. Watson crawled forward and lay close to the couch. Loki jumped up and down. Zayn reached down and stroked behind Watson’s ears as Liam lifted Loki up with one arm and let him settle over their feet.

“Did Loki get into any trouble. I know you don’t like to worry me when I’m away.”

“No babe. He was just moping around the house and looking sadly at the door every morning and night. The boys love it when we face-time and you make all those kissy faces at them.”

“Awww I missed our babies so much,” Liam sighed softly stroking Loki’s tummy with his toes.

Now, there was an opening. Zayn decided to take the plunge, before he lost his nerve.

“Your babies missed you too,” Zayn stated before emphasising softly almost like a secret, “ _all of them_.”

Liam cooed and looked up at his husband. He placed a tender kiss on his jaw, “Loki, Watson, and my biggest baby Zaynie?”

Zayn felt the heat rise in his cheeks. How did Liam make him feel like a blushing teen even after so many years?

“Hmmm, and your smallest baby too.” Zayn kept nervously gazing into Liam’s eyes, waiting for a reaction. He knew the exact instant it hit Liam. He saw his jaw drop. His big brown eyes widened. He sat up like a jack in the box, dislodging Loki, who was not amused.

“Zayn, babe, what are you saying? Loki is our smallest baby isn’t it?”

Zayn sat up and cupped Liam’s face with both his palms. He leaned forward and pecked him softly before looking deep into his eyes, shaking his head and whispering gently, “Not any more, jaan.”

“Are we pregnant, Zayn?” Liam nearly screamed in excitement. His eyes were welling up, his bright, beautiful smile was getting wider by the instant, the crinkles deepening.

Zayn blushed and felt the tears spill from his eyes as he nodded shyly. Liam whooped in excitement and gathered up Zayn into a tight cuddle, peppering his face with kisses. He laid him back gently on the couch and slid down until his face was level with Zayn’s bare stomach. He wonderingly stroked his hubby’s flat tummy and placed a few soft kisses reverently, not caring that he was now crying openly. He looked up at Zayn, who was biting his lower lip, “When did you find out babe?”

Zayn slid his fingers into Liam’s hair comfortingly, “Remember how I said I needed to call Dr. Mehta since I’ve been unwell on and off for the past few months? I finally called her two weeks ago. She asked if we’d been using condoms because all my symptoms pointed towards morning sickness. I realised we don’t care very often about that, and judging from the timing she suggested, I think this happened when we were celebrating your birthday in August, before you went to Bali with your parents for that Mulia party. Remember that night?” He blushed a bit.

Liam chuckled happily, “That was one wild night. You were so hot babe, like always.”

“Well, the trouble happened because you were hotter Leeyum and I needed to be close to you. Anyway, she urged me to take a pregnancy test from the drug store. You know the ones with the stick. After three days of being a nervous wreck, I finally did. Dr. Mehta prescribed some meds but wants me to see a gynaecologist for a scan, to confirm, but I’d rather just go to her, jaan. We can tell everyone after we meet her. Looks like we’re already 3 months in.”

“Oh my God, a baby. We’re really having a baby. Of our own. We’re going to be dads for real Zaynie.” Liam mumbled still a bit awestruck. He kissed Zayn’s flat tummy one more time and moved up to cuddle his hubby close.

“We’ll go to UK next week my love, I don’t want to share my hubby with anyone for a few days at least” Liam kissed his cheek, “or my baby.”

“I was so nervous and worried about how you would feel Leeyum. I know I warned you about this six years ago, but I was just praying you would be okay with it now. I’m gonna be all big and bloated …” Zayn admitted.

Liam just shook his head and pulled Zayn in for a loving kiss. “Big and beautiful with our baby.”

Liam started humming his favorite song, his go-to song whenever Zayn felt low or needed reassurance,

_Close your eyes,_

_Let me tell you all the reasons why,_

_Think you’re one of a kind,_

_Here’s to you,_

_The one that always pulls us through,_

_Always do what you gotta do,_

_You’re one of a kind,_

_Thank God you’re mine…_

***

Dr. Mehta smiled gently at the boy on the couch and the one standing by his side, holding his hand. Zayn was lying flat for the ultrasound and Liam was excitedly holding his hand.

“Ready boys? Let’s see what’s going on inside you, shall we?”

Zayn looked at Liam because he was too nervous to see the screen. Liam squeezed his hand gently but kept his eyes on Dr. Mehta waiting to see her reaction. Also, because he had no clue what to look for on the ultrasound screen.

Dr. Mehta applied the cold jelly and probed gently. She continued for a few more seconds. Liam was becoming a nervous wreck, thinking to himself, w _ere these things supposed to take so long? Why was there a frown on her face? What is wrong? Wait, is that… is she smiling now?_

“Boys, I want you to meet someone? Look at the screen.” Dr. Mehta encouraged them with a smile.

Both the boys excitedly turned towards the screen where she pointed to a tiny spot, “Meet Baby Malik-Payne” She allowed them a few seconds of smiles, tears and hugs.

“There’s a real baby inside me?” Zayn wondered softly. Liam however gushed,

“We’re really pregnant?”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Can she hear me?”

Dr. Mehta chuckled fondly, “Hold on, now look here carefully. See there, that’s Baby Malik-Payne No.1 and right there, this little speck is Baby Malik-Payne No.2. Congratulations boys, you’re having twins.”

Wait!

What?

There was stunned silence as Dr. Mehta smiled at them both. Zayn was the first to recover.

“Two babies! I hope you’re not joking.”

He looked at Liam who kept staring alternately at the screen and Zayn’s tummy. He tugged at his hand gently, “Jaan, are you okay?”

Liam became sunshine personified as he finally realised, they were having two babies. He bent down and threw his arms around his hubby, nearly lifting him off the bed. Dr. Mehta was giggling like a school girl, endeared thoroughly by this display of pure love. The boys looked up at her with wet eyes and wide smiles.

“Zayn, you are 14 weeks along. I’m amazed you aren’t showing yet. The babies are due in May. Any questions, boys?”

Liam questioned immediately, “Will Zayn’s body handle two babies? Is it safe for him?”

Zayn was certain he had never loved Liam more than he did at that moment. He felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest.

Dr. Mehta assured them, “Zayn, your body will undergo some changes, but they will all be back to normal once the babies are born. Your stomach will start showing any day now. However, I’m sure you’re wondering, there will be no milk. You can come here once a month for now, later once a week. We’ll schedule a Caesarean for you in Early May. Now, before you leave, I’ll give you some reading material with some more detailed information and a prescription for vitamins.”

A few minutes later the boys left, overjoyed and overwhelmed. They couldn’t wait to share the news with their families.

***

Liam woke up with a start. He heard the sniffles and immediately turned on his bedside lamp. He gasped and sat up. His husband’s beautiful amber eyes were wet with tears. He pulled him up into his arms gently and cradled him close to his bare chest, wiping away his tears with a finger.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you hurting? Shall I call Dr. Mehta?”

The boys were currently in their home in UK. They had come for their bimonthly check-up and decided to stay a few days, much to the delight of Karen and Trisha, before returning to LA.

Zayn looked up at Liam and whispered like a child, “I’m hunguwy Leeyum. Can’t sleep.”

Liam cooed and flicked at a stray tear, “I’ll get you some warm milk babe, then you can sl…” he paused looking at his hubby’s pout. The lower lip was jutting out and wobbling.

“Tell me what you need love?” he asked, gently stroking his hubby’s bare, very pregnant tummy; eight months pregnant. He was used to these midnight cravings and indulged every single one of them.

“Mum’s samosas pwease Li.” Liam was so endeared by his hubby’s baby talk.

“Oh Zaynie, you finished the last one tonight at dinner babe. Remember, mum promised to bring another box for us when she visits tomorrow with Saf and Wali. Enough to last the whole week, before we go back to LA.”

The sniffles had already begun, and the tears were threatening to spill again. Oh no. That wouldn’t do, not at all. Liam had never refused his beautiful hubby anything ever, leave alone at this special time in their lives. Zayn was carrying his babies, their children, the least Liam could do was keep him happy.

“Get your clothes babe. I’ll call Trisha and get the keys.”

With a big smile, Zayn reached up and kissed Liam gratefully, “You are the sweetest Leeyum. I love you.”

The boys got out of bed and dressed hurriedly.

Zayn was in their en suite, when Liam quickly made a call to Bradford.

“Sorry mum, I know it’s really late, but we’ve run out of samosas as you know and …”

“I know luv, are you coming here now or do you want me to make some and send it through Yaser?”

“No, no, I’m bringing him there. We should reach by the time you’re done making them. We’ll stay over. I’m really sorry again, mum.”

Trisha huffed, “He’s my son, and he’s so lucky to have you. Drive safe luv. Let me get cracking on those samosas now.”

Right on cue, Zayn stepped out wearing Liam’s joggers, and a batman tee. He bounced on his toes, in front of Liam, like a kid in a candy shop. Liam bundled him up with two more layers and pecked him on his nose before leading him to their Range Rover. Zayn was fast asleep, head on Liam’s shoulder, by the time they reached Bradford, after an hour-long drive.

The minute they reached, it was like a switch was turned on, he woke up. Liam came around and helped him out and rushed him inside to the warmth of Trisha’s kitchen. Zayn walked straight into his mum’s welcoming arms and cuddled into her neck happily sniffing the smell of samosas on her. She beckoned Liam with a finger and he walked into the hug, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s stomach from behind.

Liam noticed Yaser smiling at them from the doorway to the kitchen, “You’re a wonderful husband Liam. Proud of you, son.” He blushed furiously, never comfortable with compliments.

Trisha smirked, “You spoil him so much Liam! He could’ve waited just a few more hours.”

Zayn squawked and pouted, “Betrayed by my own mother!”

Liam just laughed and tugged Zayn into his arms, whispering, “Babe, it’s 2 o’clock in the night, and we woke up your parents, for us.”

“Sorry mum, my babies wanted to eat samosas.” Zayn mumbled apologetically.

***

Zayn woke up to some steady kicking. Gosh, he needed his beauty sleep. Why were the kids awake so early? He opened his eyes and realised why!

Liam, clad in just his boxers, looking like a giant teddy bear, had pushed away the duvet from Zayn. He had slid down the bed, until his face was level with his hubby’s nearly 9-month pregnant tummy, gently stroking it all around. Zayn’s crop top was riding high near his chest. Liam had bought an entire wardrobe of crop tops for Zayn because he simply couldn’t get enough of his husband being gorgeously pregnant with their babies. He wanted to admire Zayn’s tummy, sans clothes.

“It’s nearly time for you both to meet us. Next week, we get to hold you in our arms, my precious angels. Baba has taken care of you so well, for the past 9 months. He’s going to love you both so much and pamper you when you get here! Shhh, stop kicking now. Calm down, my darlings. You’ll wake up Baba.”

“Too late Li. Baba’s awake!”

Liam gasped and looked up with guilty eyes. He scrambled up quickly and peppered tiny apologetic kisses all over Zayn’s face.

“Sorry Zee, you were sleeping so beautifully, and I just wanted to talk to them. I could feel them kicking you. Sorry babe.”

“Stop it jaan. It’s okay. They love it when their daddy talks to them or sings to them. They kick when they’re happy, especially your daughter; I know it.”

“And our son loves it when Baba reads to them.”

Zayn bit his lower lip, eyes still hooded with sleep, looking hot and adorable at the same time. They had found out during the 5th month scan, that they were having a boy and a girl.

Liam sighed happily and bounced off the bed, announcing, “Let’s get you three some breakfast. I’m feeling, hmmm, lemme see, blueberry pancakes. I’ll get started while you wash up and come down Zee.”

Zayn shook his head fondly at his hubby’s retreating back. Blueberry pancakes were his favourite. Liam indulged him so much, he always did, but during the entire pregnancy, he had pampered and spoilt Zayn more than ever, much to the amusement of their families and disgust of the boys.

The Payne-Maliks were in their Surrey mansion ahead of the Caesarean scheduled for the coming week. They had cleared their busy schedules for the next 6 months, choosing to focus on their family. Trisha and Karen were moving in with them for the first couple of weeks to help the boys. Life was good.

***

The nursery was like a page out of the best fairy tale to ever exist. It was right next to the master bedroom. The walls were painted in pastel green and one wall with pale yellow. _Leeyum, blue and pink are so boring!_ One wall had hand-painted colourful images of Marvel superheroes (Zayn had outdone himself) and a silhouette of Batman and Robin (Li, you must paint something as well. You don’t know how good you are, jaan.)

The entire floor was carpeted with the best quality thickest and softest natural fibre in the market. It was a beautiful geometric patterned riot of pastels. One corner of the nursery had a massive collection of soft plushies inside a toy bin placed between two massive comfortable, cushioned rocking chairs. One corner had the changing station with a huge table (enough space for both babies) and stocked to the hilt with diapers, lotions, powders and such.

Two ornate wooden swinging cribs were placed side by side at the far side of the room, facing the wall painted with superheroes. They were upholstered with downy cushions and a soft, thick doubly-padded mattress, and soft, pretty fabric with bunnies and flowers on one and superheroes on the other. There were a few small soft toys hanging over each. The names Amira and Amaan were hand embroidered by Trisha on two tiny soft pink and blue bunnies (I can be as cliche as I want Zayn, I’m their grandma) and placed in their respective cribs, albeit being empty. Both cribs had remained empty for the past two months, ever since the twins were born.

Liam and Zayn had been adamant about having their babies sleep in their room, at least until they were a year old. Their master bedroom had been set up with a massive swinging crib, made of white cedar, meant for triplets. They would place the twins side by side with plenty of cushioned protection on all sides and soft toys all around. Of course, there were a few soft toys of the hulk and superman as well, not to mention the plush iron man and batman hanging above their heads.

During the first two weeks after they had come home with the twins, Liam and Zayn took turns just staying up all night and watching over their babies like protective mama bears. Trisha and Karen gave up trying to get them to rest whilst they could. As long as they were dry and well fed, the babies were literally angels, and barely complained. They were happiest in the arms of their dads.

When the boys had introduced their babies to their families and the boys, they had explained how Amira (meaning leader or princess), older by a minute and 27 seconds, was a clear leader, and would always be their little princess. Amaan (meaning protection and tranquility) however, just had that look of calmness and strength, and as Zen as an infant could look.

The grandmothers spared no expense in spoiling their adorable grandkids. Yaser and Geoff played the role of proud grand dads perfectly, showing off Amira and Amaan every chance they got. The boys’ sisters were so enamoured by the babies and Amaan soon became Safaa’s favourite while Amira camped comfortably in Ruth’s arms. She squealed with delight and refused to leave Harry’s arms every time the boys came over. Louis swore Amaan was a mini Zayn and he was going to do his best to spoil him. The boys had walked in loaded with a ridiculous amount of clothes, toys and trinkets. Niallhad brought two sets of onesies for the twins with the words,

 _Baba’s lil Princess_ and _Daddy’s lil Princess_ (for Amira) and Baba’s lil Prince and Daddy’s lil Prince (for Amaan). Zayn and Liam fell in love with them.

Amaan had Zayn’s amber eyes and Liam’s button nose. He also had Liam’s brown hair but straight and with Zayn’s soft texture. Amira however had Liam’s natural curls but Zayn’s dark thick strands. Both the babies had inherited Liam’s plump pink lips. Amira however, had her daddy’s soft, wide, brown eyes and sharp features like her baba.

“Lord help any boy who comes anywhere near Amira. Payno’ll fry him.” Louis snickered.

“What do you mean?” Liam questioned with a frown, looking up from his daughter’s sweet smile.

Zayn giggled and smoothed a hand across his hubby’s lower back.

***

Zayn woke up with a start after a bad dream and looked around rubbing his eyes. The night light was on, but his husband was missing and wait, so were the twins. He frowned, that was strange. Often, the boys would take a restless or crying baby outside the room, to allow the other baby rest and not disturb a sleeping dad. They’ve never had to deal with two babies crying at the same time, at night, over the past eight weeks. They had discovered early on that Amira hated to be dressed up, restless until a bare-chested Liam held her tiny, diaper-clad body close to his heart, amazed at how quickly she settled. Zayn would laugh and snuggle a fully-dressed Amaan whispering conspiratorially to their mums, “She clearly takes after her daddy already.”

Zayn quickly pushed away the duvet. He grabbed Liam’s tee and slipped it on as he padded barefoot to the nursery. He saw the dim light before reaching the slightly open door. He stopped short at the sight that greeted him.

Liam wearing only his PJs, was seated in one of the rocking chairs, one tiny infant in each arm, perfectly cradled against his broad, bare chest. The twins were swathed in one single pink baby blanket. They were both freshly diapered and clearly content, and Zayn wondered how Liam had silently managed to do all that by himself. He realised Liam had a special big barrel of love and resolve when it came to his family. The tiny humans were wide awake and fascinated, gazing up at their daddy crooning softly,

_You’re an angel dressed in armour,_

_You’re the fair in every fight,_

_You’re my life and my safe harbour,_

_Where the sun sets every night,_

_And if my love is blind,_

_I don’t want to see the light…_

Liam alternated with tiny smiles towards both his babies, rocking the chair gently,

_It’s your beauty that betrays you,_

_Your smile gives you away,_

_‘Cause you’re made of strength and mercy,_

_And my soul is yours to save,_

_I know this much is true,_

_When my world was dark and blue,_

_I know the only one who rescued me was you…_

Zayn quickly walked back to their bedroom to get his phone. This precious moment was one for the books. After taking a few shots, he quickly sent a closeup to two different group chats, one for their families and the other for the boys, ‘Don’t you just love Daddy Liam at 2 am’.

Zayn left his phone on silent, on the changing table and swiftly walked up to his husband who stopped singing and looked up surprised, “Hey babe, did we wake you?” Zayn shook his head rapidly and knelt next to Liam placing a hand under Liam’s and the other wrapped possessively, proudly around his hubby’s shoulder. He placed tiny kisses on his babies’ foreheads as they smiled toothlessly at him. Dear God, could he be more endeared?

“Please don’t stop jaan. They’ve always loved your singing, ever since they were inside me.”

Liam’s entire face lit up with a million-watt smile and scrunched his nose for a kiss. Zayn chuckled and leaned in to peck his nose and his lips. The dads looked down at their curious babies and chuckled before Zayn started to sing along with Liam.

_Close your eyes,_

_Let me tell you all the reasons why,_

_Think you’re one of a kind,_

_Here’s to you,_

_The one that always pulls us through,_

_Always do what you gotta do,_

_You’re one of a kind,_

_Thank God you’re mine…_

As the twins drifted off to sleep, Liam thought about how this song was just perfect not only for his husband, but their babies as well. It was now officially their family song!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end :) Absolutely love receiving all the kudos and comments however brief! They are my manna from fic readers heaven.  
> If you are a die-hard, Ziam-till-I-die fan, please do follow the group on Tumblr at theziamclub and on Twitter @The_Ziam_Club


End file.
